


An El Master Fairy Tale

by KittenVirus



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M, fairy tale, this is actually very random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenVirus/pseuds/KittenVirus
Summary: What if the Elsword lore was set in an oldschool fairy-tale world and the El Masters were the protagonists?This is mainly just crack, so lean back and enjoy this weird tale of princesses, dragons, and witches!





	1. Epilogue: The Prince and the Princess

Once upon a time, there was a vast and wealthy kingdom. The magic crystal, the El, sitting in the highest tower of the royal castle, provided the land with fertility, shielded it from storms and secured the kingdom's borders. The only people able to handle its powers were the royal family, making their bloodline of highest importance for the kingdom.

In the royal castle lived a king and his lovely daughter, Princess Harnier. These were happy times: The Princess was about to marry the love of her life, the Prince Solace. He was the only one who had managed to please both the El and capture the Princess' heart, the King was overjoyed to have such a noble and good-natured heir marrying his daughter.

Little did they know, that a wicked Witch was about to destroy their dreams. A day after the engagement of the royal heirs, the Witch appeared in the castle, claiming that the late Queen had promised him her firstborn child, should he heal the illness that prevented her from becoming pregnant. The King tried to reason with the Witch, as the Princess was his only heir to the throne, but the Witch insisted and took his daughter away, leaving the King and the Prince alone in the castle. The last words of the Witch were directed at the Prince: "If you love her and the kingdom so much, prove it to me. Rescue her in time. If you fail, I shall take her magic that influences the El and make myself the only heir to the throne! Oh, and the magic extraction would kill her, obviously."

And thus, the Prince set out on the journey to rescue his love and the kingdom!


	2. The Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Rosso, the Alchemist.  
> He reminds me of an angry grandpa for some reason.

After a long day of traveling, the brave prince had reached the outskirts of Feita's dark forests. The sun was setting, and both the prince and his horse were tired. Going at a slow pace, they traversed the forest, deeper and deeper, until the trees had grown close and the path narrow. "What a beautiful sunset" the prince sighed, watching as the last beams of today's light colored the sky a burning kaleidoscope of red and gold. There was still enough light to see by, so he decided to venture a little further into the forest, maybe a good place for a camp would turn up at the path's sides.

That was, until someone suddenly called out to him.

"Hey, you! Kid!" Jumping in surprise, the prince looked around, but the by now dim light of the sun made it hard to see anything beyond the path. He halted his horse, squinting into the darkness between the bushes. "I'm down here" came an annoyed voice from just right behind him. A rustle of leaves was followed by a small man stepping out from the bushes. His long, red hair was tied up into a ponytail and held in place by something that looked like a tool that was not intended to be used for this purpose. The man was clad in simple boots, pants and a brown coat, which rustled of metallic clicks and clucks whenever he moved. He was carrying a backpack that seemed decidedly too big for such a fragile person. "Greetings, Traveler" the prince stated, tipping his hat. "Yeah yeah this n that. Listen up" the redhead grumbled impatiently. "I was researching something here, but those damn rodents stole my food. Ya don't happen to have anything on ya?" Taken aback by the impolite way the stranger was addressing him, the prince took a few seconds to recollect himself. While he didn't exactly trust shady people who popped right up out of nowhere in the middle of a forest that's said to be cursed, something about the other piqued his interest. "While I'm not cruel enough to decline someone in need of my help, I do wonder... do you have anything to offer me in return?" he finally asked. The redhead was nervously looking around, eyeing the bushes around them. It was starting to grow really dark. "Sure sure. Ya can stay over at my camp. Don't look like a fella who can start a fire to me, so I guess that'll make it worth yer while." "I beg your pardon. I am able to-" "Oh would ya just hurry up already? T's getting dark and trust me, ya don't want to be out in the open in the night." The prince blinked, then nodded. Without another word, the stranger disappeared between the bushes again, motioning for the prince to follow him. A little uneasy, he got off his horse and carefully led it into the undergrowth of the forest.

A little while later, he was sitting next to a fire with the stranger. They were comfortably situated in the middle of a rock formation that was pretty hard to reach, but easy to leave in an emergency if you climbed it. Most importantly, it was hidden enough for them to start a fire without having to worry. Curiously, the prince eyed the various tools that were scattered around the camp. There was a small cauldron and various vials and bottles of metal, along with a few made of glass. Most of the small tools he didn't recognize. He supposed the thing that held up the others hair was one of those... "Are you a researcher?" the prince asked, watching as the other man took care of the fire. "Alchemist" came the barked response. "An alchemist? Out in the woods? What might you be looking for here?" The other man paused his work and then turned around, giving the prince the once-over. "Geez ya sure are a fine lil kid. Talking all grown-up n fancy." He turned back to the fire. "I came to research the herbs and plants that grow in this forest. T's out of pure curiosity. People told me I'm crazy n this forest is cursed, but so far the only cursed things are the damned rodents. N the bigger animals f'course." When the alchemist finished, he turned around again and seated himself on a log next to the prince. The prince took a loaf of bread from his bag, broke a piece off and handed it to the alchemist. Wordlessly - although the look in his eyes seemed grateful for once - he took it and started to wolf it down. Eating at a slower pace, the prince watched him. "I never got around to ask for your name" he stated eventually. "Woffo." "Excuse me?" The alchemist swallowed the lump of bread in his mouth and repeated himself more clearly. "Sorry. It's Rosso." A smile appeared on the prince's face. "By god, I was starting to fear you didn't know the word sorry" he chuckled. That earned him a hearty laugh from the alchemist. "Your turn kid" Rosso hummed. "What's a fancy lad like you doing out here anyways?" "I need to rescue a princess. She got kidnapped by some villainous witch just a few days ago, and the traces lead to this forest." "A princess ya say? Ya don't look like a knight to me" Rosso stated skeptically. "Well, no. I'm a prince. She got abducted just a day after our engagement." "Sucks to be you" the alchemist sighed. Solace decided to see that as Rosso's way of expressing empathy. What a shroudy person this guy was... "Tell ya what. How about I help ya out on your adventure? Ya could use a guide in this forest, and I might need a guy who can wield a sword" Rosso declared after a short moment of silence. "And a guy with food supplies" Solace added with a smile. "Fast learner, aren't ya?" Rosso grinned.

And just like this, the prince had gained a new ally.


	3. Deep in the Cursed Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Ventus, the elf! Yeah he's still an elf in this story. But that's a fairy tale creature already, and Ventus is best as his old annoying self :D

"I thought you said you could guide us through the forest."  
"I said I was researching this forest, not that I knew it."  
"I'm pretty sure you said 'guide' at some point."  
"Well, I can find my way better than Mr Fancypants."  
"But we're lost" the Prince sighed, looking around. The forest was darker and eerier than ever, even though the sun was high up in the sky. "Well shaddap for a second, will ya? I'm tryin' to concentrate here" the Alchemist grumbled. "T'is a cursed forest ya numbnut, not a playground. So tune it down!" The Prince sighed, but decided not to point out that Rosso was the one half-screaming at the moment. They were traversing in a random direction through the undergrowth - Rosso claimed it was the right way, but Solace was pretty sure he didn't know where the heck they were going either. An hour or so later, the Alchemist, who had been in lead the whole time, dropped onto a tree stump, defeated. "K, I give up. We're lost." "At least you admit it" Solace grumbled, halting his horse. "Forest's too fucking dense to see more than 5 feet ahead. We might've ran in circles for the past hour for all I know" Rosso sighed, dropping his heavy backpack to rest his shoulders for a moment. Solace's horse was pawing the ground, so he patted its side to calm it. "Well we shouldn't stay here. We have to get out of this somehow" he mumbled, absently combing through the horse's mane. The trusty steed was flicking its ears. "Oi, your horse's kind fidgety. What's up with that?" Solace paused at Rosso's words, looking at the steed. It shook it's head, whinnieing softly, fixing its eyes on a certain direction. Both the Prince and the Alchemist followed the horse's look, then they looked at each other silently. "Are we really gonna follow yer HORSE now?" Rosso broke the silence as Solace already turned to go the direction his steed was focused on. "Can't be worse than following you" the Prince retorted.

After 5 minutes of walking - while Rosso kept on cursing everything without pause, from the Prince to the horse, the forest, and whatever else - the steed started to get uneasy and eager to go forwards. Solace stopped. Rosso ran into his back. "Hey, kid, move!" "Be quiet for a second please" the Prince stated. "I think I heard something." The Alchemist grumbled, but obeyed the Prince's wish. Sure enough, they could hear a gentle melody from afar, urging them to come clos- "What the fuck's this bullcrap now?" Rosso hissed, interrupting the narrator. "Well where music is there has to be a person, right?" the Prince suggested. The Alchemist shrugged. "We're probably gonna die but it's better than starvin' to death in this fucking heap of nature." he pushed past the Prince and his horse and stomped through the undergrowth. Solace followed him closely.

A few minutes later, they reached a small opening in the forest. The sun shone down brightly here, blinding the two travelers for a moment. When they opened their eyes again, the music was gone. "I feel watched" Rosso murmured to the Prince. "Well we're out in the open for once, that's no wonder." "I tell you we're bein' wa-" As if to underline the Alchemist's words, there was a rustle in the trees. The travelers stood back to back, watching the forest closely. The rustling stopped. Both humans were breathing flatly, although that didn't really do a whole lot given that the horse didn't give a shit. Another rustle in the trees behind Solace, he darted around just to be met by an upside-down face. "Hey there, beautiful~" the blonde guy cheered in the Prince's face, dangling on his knees from a branch. Startled, Solace stumbled backwards, ran into Rosso and the both went sprawling in the grass. The blonde stranger chuckled, then reached out and patted Solace's steed, which was way too happy over the treatment. "Who are y-" "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Rosso screeched, interrupting the Prince. The stranger gave Rosso the once-over and then dropped to the ground in a single elegant movement. "Sorry lil bits, but I'm only into taller guys! Dwarves aren't really my type" the stranger hummed. Rosso sputtered as the guy strolled past him, grabbing Solace's arm and pulling him back to his feet. He looked back at Rosso, pointing at the Prince. "See, now THAT'S a man!" Solace stared at the back of the strangers head. Or rather, at the sides of his head. Long, pointy ears protruded from the blonde mass of hair on each side. "You're an elf, right?" Solace asked, making the man in question whirl around again. "Oh and I was already fearing you were mute!" He chimed, grabbing Solace by the cheeks and getting FAR TOO CLOSE into the others personal space. Luckily, Rosso yanked the elf backwards on the back of his shirt. "Shut it you idiot" the Alchemist hissed. Solace, still startled, absently dusted off his clothing. An elf. He had only heard of those in stories of the maids at the castle before. The heterochromatic eyes of the elf were still fixated on the Prince, not granting the smaller redhead any attention. "What could such a pretty man as you be doing here in the forest, hmmm?" the elf sing-sanged happily. "We're lookin' for this boy's Princess. Happened to see her pass by?" Rosso asked sarcastically. The elf's face seemed to drop at the word princess, but he regained his cheery composure in no time. "Oh no, I didn't! But I'm pretty sure she's at the dragon's tower" he chimed. "The old dragon's got a thing for young maidens you see~" "But she was kidnapped by a Witch" Solace interrupted. "Oh, is that so? But it would make sense for the Witch to have a dragon watch the Princess, no?" It would indeed. But Rosso didn't believe a thing the elf said. "I don't trust ya, airhead" Rosso hissed at the blonde. "Weeeeell, you're free to roam around in this forest forever then!" the elf chimed, turned around and disappeared into the undergrowth. It took the prince a few seconds to react. "Wait, please!" The elf immediately appeared again, the same old cheeky smile on his face. "Can you lead us out of here?" "I could lead you to the dragon's tower~" came the happy response. Solace and Rosso exchanged a long look. Then a sigh. "Alright, show us the way" Solace agreed reluctantly. The elf cheered happily.

The group of three made their way through the cursed forest together.


End file.
